Lucy, the vampire
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy transformed in stars in front of her team, but she was only teleported. Her sister, Rose, saved her and took care of her a month. Lucy asked her to go at Fairy Tail and pretend to be her until she's getting well. And from this all began. Will the guild discover the thruth of this family os will Lucy tell them? Read and Find Out!
1. A sister

**Serena: This is the first chapter. I hope they will like it.**

**Lucy: Don't worry. I know they will like it.**

**Serena: But…but…**

**Rose: But what! You put your heart in it and that's what matter, right sis?**

**Lucy: You're right. Now enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One: A sister**

It's been a month since Lucy disappeared in front of her team. Everybody was socked at that moment and since then they began to search her everywhere. But they didn't know the truth about Lucy and her family.

_**FLACHBACK**_

_Lucy was hit by a monster and fell unconscious. It was almost midnight. Something weird fells in air. Natsu beat the Monster and run to Lucy. Erza and Gray done the same thing. Natsu hold Lucy in his arms._

"_Luce! Are you alright! Luce! Answer me!" shouted Natsu._

_Lucy didn't answer. She began to glow red and slowly she transformed in stars._

_Natsu and the rest began to cry and looked shocked to the sky._

_**Lucy's POV**_

'_I can't believe that! Not now! I don't want to…!' and I collapsed. Natsu and the others ran to me. ' I can't tell them. No, I don't want to transform. I don't want to be… a vampire.' I felled I began to transform in stars. I heard my friends shouting and crying and next thing I remember is … SHE._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Since that day everybody looked for Lucy. They didn't know what's going on.

'Luce… be safe… please! Just until I will find you.' Thought Natsu.

_**Elsewhere:**_

"Lucy! Don't be like that! I saved you." said a girl in darknees.

" Maybe you did! But you know I don't want to be like you! I don't want to be a vampire! Ahhh!" said Lucy.

"You don't have another choice. This is in your blood. You can't deny what you are anymore."

"But why now! Ahhh! Right on our birthday. Ahhh!" she shouted.

"Because that was our 18th birthday. I know it hurting now but you're just started to transform in your true form. Don't worry. I will take care of you, Sis." she said and sit next near Lucy who lie on a red bed. She looked like Lucy only her eyes were red and her hair was a little longer. She wore a black loli dress to the knee, without sleeves and a big red bow at back. Around her neck she wore a red ribbon with a bat.

"Rose. Can you do me a favor? Please." Asked Lucy.

"What it is?"

"Can you go at Fairy Tail and pretend to be me for a while? Please." Asked Lucy.

"Fairy Tail is important for you, right?"

"This is my family. And I'm sure they are worrying about me."

"Then it's my family too. I will do that. Can I be a vampire but I have heart. I will go tomorrow. Now, get some sleep." She said and kiss Lucy's forehead.

"Thanks, sis…" she asleep.

Morning

"Sis! How do you wear these clothes! I doesn't think that suit me!" shouted Rose.

"Rose! We're twin!" shouted Lucy.

They wear the same clothes, Lucy's normally outfit.

"I see you began to accommodate with your form." Said Rose.

"A little. But I don't stand these red eyes."

"Don't worry. After a while you will be able to change their color back."

"Will you do that too, right? I mean, you can't go at guild whit red eyes."

"Ahh! I almost forgot. Thanks, sis." She closed her eyes and opened them again. They were now chocolate brown like Lucy's. They looked in mirror. Lucy looked exactly like Rose and Rose exactly like Lucy only the thing Rose wore a glove on her hand to hide the fact she didn't had insigna. They both began to laugh.

"It's time to go, sis. I told you something about everyone. And don't forgot! Stay away of Charla, you know she can see the future and don't get off your glove." Said Lucy to her sister.

"Roger!" said Rose laughing.

She closed the door and walked to guild. In front of doors she breached and slammed the doors. Everybody looked at her in silence.

"Hey, everybody! What's with that silence?" she looked at them and saw them began to cry. Many people came and hugged her. Natsu, Erza and Gray wasn't there.

"Lucy! Where have you been!" everybody asked.

'Now I must pretend I don't know. Lucy told me to act like for me didn't passed a single day.' "What are you talk about? I was at my house. Where are Natsu and the others? I want to take a mission."

Everybody looked socked at her.

"Come here." Said Mirajane and take her to a table. "Don't you remember anything?" asked Mira. "What should I remember?" said Lucy staring confusing at her. ' I think I get them!' she trough. Mira left and went at bar. Cana, Levy and Wendy talked with Lucy. I that moment Natsu and the others came. Lucy saw him and ran to him. "Hey, Natsu! How are you?" asked Lucy. Erza, Gray and Natsu starred confusing at her. "Luce…" said Natsu and hugged her. "Hey Natsu! Get off of me! It's embarrassing!" she said. Then Mira came and took the three in a room.

"You mean she don't remember what happened?" asked Erza.

"Yes. I think for her passed only a day." said Mira.

"Something is not right here." Said Gray. "We must find out what happened."

"I don't care what happened! She's back and this is what matters!" Natsu said and get out of room.

He went at Lucy and talked with her.

"Natsu. I'm going home. I'm tired. Bye, everybody!" she said and left the guild.

'I think I done it very well. Lucy will be proud of me.' She through and went back at her house. That wasn't Lucy's house. It was an old manor not so big but it was beautiful. Lucy waited for her.

"So? How it been? Tell me!" asked Lucy.

"Don't worry. Nobody figured who I am. Now I'm going at sleep. I'm tired already." She said and left in her room. Lucy done the same thing.

**Serena: You're sure it is good enough? I mean…**

**Rose: Don't worry, Sere. You done it good.**

**Natsu: Rose's right. I liked it.**

**Erza: I still don't believe Lucy's back!**

**Lucy: Erza, I'm right here! That was Rose.**

**Gray: You two look like each other. How shall we recognize you!**

**Rose: Gray, you're clothes…**

**Gray: Ahhhh!**

**Serena: Gray, you always forgot them!**

**Rose and Lucy: It can't be helped. But minna, don't forgot to REVIEW!**

**Natsu: Wow! Which is Lucy!**


	2. Haunted house

**Rose: So, Sere, what you wrote today?**

**Serena: Hmmm… hmmm….**

**Lucy: Tell us!**

**Serena: I think it's better to see yourself…**

**Rose: Ok, but…. You know what will happen if you do something weird, ne? At least I'm a vampire.**

**Lucy: Me too.**

**Serena: Gome!**

**Chapter 2: Haunted house .**

"You're okay sis?" asked Rose.

"I'm just a little sick… I think it's from transformation…" answered Lucy.

"Okay… I will stay with you then."

"No… go at guild…please…"

"Ok, but promise me you will stay in bed today."

"I promise…"

"Then I'll go to change in your clothes." Rose said and left the room.

Five minutes later she's back.

"I'll go now! Later!" Rose said and left the manor. She walk to Fairy Tail. She entered the guild and sat at bar.

"Hi, Mira!" said Rose.

"Hello, Lucy. How are you?" asked Mira.

"Well, not so good. I didn't had a good sleep at all."

"I see. But where have you been? Natsu been at your house last night and didn't see you." Asked Mira.

"Really! I don't stay here anymore. I moved." Explained Rose.

"Where?" asked Levy which just came at bar.

"It's an old manor not so far from here."

"How can you afford the rent? I think it's very expansive!" said Levy.

"Not really. I have the building." Said Rose.

"Really? How?" asked Mira.

"It's like my father had the building and didn't sold it. Lucky!" said Rose.

Natsu came behind her " So you moved! That's why I didn't see you at house!"

"Ahhh" Rose said and fell on her back. " Natsu! You scared me!"

"Sorry! But why did you move?" asked Natsu.

"Well, the manor is much bigger." Said Rose.

"We can come and visit you. I think you're alone in the whole house." Said Gray.

"Not really…." Said Rose.

"Eh? Who is with you?" asked Natsu.

"Eh! No! I mean… you can't come…" said Rose.

"Why not? Sound fun." Said Erza.

"Because…. Because… because the house is haunted!" said Rose a little panicked.

"Really! Then there is one more reason to come with you." Said Natsu " I'm all fired up!"

'What have I done! Lucy sure will yell at me.' Through Rose. "Fine! But I'm warning you. These are really ghosts."

"Can I come too?" asked Levy.

"Me too!" said Wendy.

"Bunny girl! I want to come too." Said Gajeel.

"Then we'll come with you." Said Gray.

"Gray, your clothes…" said Erza.

"Ahh!"

"Gray-sama! I want to come with you!" said Juvia.

"Hai, hai!" said Gray.

"Let's go!" said Natsu and took Rose's hand. Everybody followed them to the manor.

"So this is!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Yes…" said Rose. 'I'm going to die…'

"Let's enter!" said Gray.

Everybody entered in main hall.

"Minna! Just stay here. I'm going in my room a little." Rose said and ran to stairs. In next moment a noise was hard.

"What do you think she's doing?" asked Levy.

"Dunno." Everybody said.

**In Lucy's room**

Rose just entered in Lucy's room with an ironic smile.

"Sis, I think we have a problem…."

"Hey, Rose. What it is?" asked Lucy.

"Let's say we have guests…."

"What! Who's there!"

"Not many people. Just Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Happy and Charla…"

"Why are they here! You bring them!"

"Gome! But I didn't want! I told them I moved, they asked me where, I told them I moved in this manor, they wanted to come with me, I told them the house is haunted and they wanted to come again."

"You said haunted? He he." Lucy began to laugh.

"You have an idea, right? Tell me!"

"If they want ghost let's give them ghost, right?"

"You're a genius! I'm going back now. Think at something scary." She said and left the room.

"Minna! I'm sorry I left like that, but I need to do something." Said Rose.

"What was all the noise?" asked Erza.

"I think that were the ghosts. They are in the whole house ." lied Rose.

"Let's beat some ghosts!" said Natsu.

The team went first in loft. Juvia stay near Gray, Happy stay near Natsu and Charla and Wendy stay near Erza. Levy wanted to not show fear but when a bat flew near her she hugged Gajeel and scream. Rose knew Lucy is here. And so she was. Lucy was hiding after an old closet. She learned how to make things float and she trained with her friends. She focused on a lamp and made it float in front of Wendy. She screamed when she saw and everybody came at her.

"It's… it's…it's floating!" she screamed.

"Gray-sama! Help Juvia!" she said and hidden after Gray.

Lucy think to make a ghost voice.

"Go away!"

"What was that!" asked Levy.

"Go away!"

"It sounds like… Lucy!" screamed everybody.

"I'm here! But I agree. It sound a little like me."

"How can be?" asked Erza.

"I don't know but I want back at guild!" shouted Wendy.

"Me too!" said Levy.

"Gray-sama! I want at guild!" said Juvia scared.

"Natsu… I'm scared." Said Happy and hugged Natsu's arm.

"Come out! I want to fight with you!" shouted Natsu.

'He still wants to fight? Typical Natsu' Lucy through.

"Let's go back at guild. " said Gray.

"Why, ice-brain? Are you scared already?" Natsu said.

"I think Gray is right. Let's go back at guild. Lucy, want to come?" said Erza.

"No. I'll stay home. But say hi to everybody for me."

"Then we'll go." Said Gray.

Everybody left the manor and went back at guild. Rose went after Lucy and hugged her.

"You were great! It's seems you scared them." Said Rose.

"It was nothing. Really. It was easy."

"It seem you can control your powers now."

"Yes. Look!"

She closed her eyes and changed their color back.

"They're back! You did it this time sis!" exclaimed Rose.

"Yes, but I'm tired. I'm going at sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

**Rose: Sere! That was amazing!**

**Serena: You think so?**

**Lucy: Sis's right! You have talent.**

**Gray: But why I am scared of ghosts!**

**Lucy: Gray! You know I was the ghost!**

**Natsu: Haha! Ice-brain was so scared!**

**Gray: Shut up, flame-boy!**

**Lucy: Stop! Don't began a fight! It's an orden!**

**Happy: Natsu… Lucy's scary!**

**Rose: Shut up, neko!**

**Happy: Rose's too! Minna, don't forgot to REVIEW…**

**LUCY and ROSE: Or else… you know what will happen.**


End file.
